


Stolen Nights

by PunishedVarmint



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: The Virtuous Hex is the hottest new nightclub in the city of Zaun, drawing clientele from all over Runeterra. But within its walls occur sinful deeds of debauchery and lusty delights.
Relationships: Karma/Darius, Karma/Draven, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Darius, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Draven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Dance with Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though initially reluctant to accept his invitation, Lux has finally agreed to go out with the eager and bright-eyed explorer Ezreal. The two youngsters may seem like a perfect match, but it isn't long before their first date is interrupted by two devious Noxians who are looking to make their own claim on the innocent Demacian maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Throughout his young yet eventful life, there were few things Ezreal considered outside his reach. If someone said something was unobtainable, that only made him all the more determined to obtain it, whether it be some priceless jewel trapped in an ancient ruin, the location of a forgotten library, or a map to ancient buried Freljordian treasure. Such as it was with Luxanna Crownguard, and as soon as he laid eyes upon the cute young mage during a brief stay in Demacia, Ezreal knew he just had to ask her out on a date.

Of course, she didn’t make it easy for him. Despite several rejections, Ezreal persisted in visiting her home whenever he was in the area, and every time Lux would turn him down with a bashful smile. She always insisted that her responsibilities were far too important for her to go galivanting off on some romantic rendezvous. She was nothing if not loyal to her nation and her brother, qualities which only made Ezreal more enamored with the adorable teen. And while he knew it would be easy to blackmail Lux into accepting his invitation by threatening to expose her magical gifts, such a tactic was completely off the table. Ezreal liked to consider himself a nice guy – his tomb-raiding exploits notwithstanding – and he wanted Lux to genuinely like him, not resent him.

Fortunately for him, Ezreal happened to visit the Crownguard estate one day after Lux had just gotten through a heated argument with Garen, and she was more than eager to get away from all the politicking and squabbling that had engulfed the nation lately. “Before you say anything,” Lux said as she held up a hand to silence Ezreal as he approached, “My answer is yes.”

Less than a week later, the blonde pair arrived in the city of Zaun for that unforgettable night Ezreal had promised her. There was a hot new nightclub that had recently opened, and he simply could not stop talking about it. For her part, Lux was just looking forward to a night away from her family troubles where she could unwind and let her hair down, so to speak. And so, with arms linked together, they walked through the grungy Zaun streets with Ezreal leading the way like a true gentleman, completely ignorant to all the lecherous stares his cute date was drawing from other men on the street.

Lux wore a simple cute dress which hung off her bare shoulders with thin spaghetti straps. It had the same blue-silver tones of her battle armor and even seemed to shimmer like metal with a glossy fabric. The skirt ended just shy of her knees, which allowed the wind to blow it upward ever so slightly to reveal a hint of her smoothly-shaven thighs. To accentuate her pretty face, Lux had also applied a bright yet subtle layer of pink eyeshadow that she almost never had occasion to wear otherwise. Then of course Lux also wore her favorite headband that kept her shoulder-length blonde hair tucked behind both ears. And for his part, Ezreal looked somewhat overdressed with a snowy white blazer and a bowtie he had spent far too long in front of a mirror to ensure was just perfectly aligned.

They arrived at the club just as night fell over the city. The location was easy enough to find from the gigantic dual spotlights broadcasting the energetic nightlife toward the sky. An impossibly long line of eager patrons started at the front door and wrapped around the block, and Lux became crestfallen as soon as she realized how long they would have to wait to even get inside. Sensing her disappointment, Ezreal flashed her a confident smile and led her right to the front of the line, passing all the angry glares they earned from the grumpy visitors who had been had been waiting for hours just to have two spoiled brats cut ahead. The pair was of course stopped by the bouncer standing by the door, and when Ezreal flashed a handful of small rubies, Lux couldn’t help but gasp at their sparkling brilliance. The tiny gems glittered like clusters of light, rivaling even her own dazzling magic, but Ezreal handed them over like they were nothing. And just like that the bouncer stepped aside and let the line-cutting couple into the club.

Now standing at the precipice, Lux suddenly felt a strong wave of uncertainty wash over her, especially in the wake of the death stares from all the patrons still standing outside. She gave one last look back toward the wide-open streets of Zaun before she was practically dragged inside by Ezreal’s pull on her arm. The deafening music hit her like a concussive blast, nearly to the point of blowing her hair back, as soon as they crossed the threshold. Lux immediately began to fear for the integrity of her eardrums, and she clasped both hands over her ears as she followed Ezreal further inside. The thumping electronic beats combined with the blinding neon colors of the center dance floor threatened to disorient Lux among the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd.

Yet Ezreal didn’t seem bothered one bit by the assault upon their senses, likely because he had already been here many times before. While Lux struggled to acclimate to the overwhelming stimuli coming from all directions, he careful led her through the throngs of people that filled the club beyond capacity. Their symphonious chatter was nearly loud enough to drown out the music, to the point where all Lux could really make out was the thrumming bass reverberating through her bones. But rather than cower like a delicate flower, Lux grit her teeth and soldiered onward, determined to make the best of their night out.

They managed to find an unoccupied booth against the wall when the previous occupants stumbled to their feet in a drunken stupor and made their way toward the dance floor. Ezreal and Lux hurriedly sat down to claim the seats, but they both shared expressions of disgust at all the dirty glasses and half-drank beer pitchers left behind. “Heh, thirsty?” asked Ezreal jokingly as he gestured toward the dirty glasses.

“Uh, no.” Lux rolled her eyes at him then looked through the crowd at a distant bartender serving customers on practically the other side of the club. “It would be nice to have a couple of drinks of our own though.”

“Your wish is my command,” said Ezreal chipperly, even going to so far as to shoot Lux a pair of fingerguns for extra assurance. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He didn’t even give Lux a chance to say what sort of drink she even wanted, and he certainly didn’t catch her look of exasperation as he hurried off. However, a pair of watchful eyes nearby definitely took notice.

“Get a load of this,” said Draven as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. “See anything familiar?”

The Hand of Noxus, looking practically unrecognizable without his armor and battle-axe – which is exactly how he preferred it – turned away from the boring conversation that some nobody had initiated with him to see what his brother wanted, and he squinted in disbelief at what he saw. “Is that… Garen’s sister?”

“The one and only,” chuckled Draven, taking a sip of his drink, a strong liquor that would have knocked anyone else on their ass but barely even dulled his trained constitution. “Never thought I’d see a Demacian in a place like this, much less little starlight herself.” He reached up and twirled his mustache around a finger. “And look who she’s with.”

“Who? That blonde kid?” Darius shrugged. “Don’t recognize him.”

Draven scoffed. “You know, for someone in your position, you’re really uninformed. That’s Ezreal. He was in Noxus just like a month ago trying to pawn off some fancy scrolls he claimed to have found in Shurima. Most likely some sort of scam, but he fled the nation before he could be charged and brought into my arena. Shame.”

“Well who cares about that? The only thing I care about right now is the Crownguard.” The older sibling clenched his fists as his gaze focused on the blonde, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched from afar. “I wonder if her brother is here too. I’ve got more than a few words I’d like to share with him…”

“Geez, you really are dense, ain’t ya?” Draven gulped down the last of his liquor and plunked the glass down on someone else’s table. “Look how dolled up she is. They’re clearly on a date together. Why would her brother tag along for that?”

Darius grunted and gave another shrug. “He seems like the kind of uptight stiff that would insist on a chaperone. There’s no way she came all the way to Zaun by herself.”

“That’s what I’m telling you! They’re here together. And look!” Another sharp elbow into Darius’s side made him grunt in annoyance, but he entertained his younger brother all the same by following his pointed finger. “That punk kid is just leaving her all alone. This is a golden opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Darius scoffed. “I don’t care about Luxanna. My only concern is settling the score with her self-righteous brother. I could care less about her.”

Draven just rolled his eyes at his brother’s small-mindedness. “That means you do care. Look, you’re not grasping the big picture here! Yeah okay fine, you don’t have any beef with the girl. But you know that Garen will definitely hear about anything that happens to her.”

“Yeah…” Darius nodded along as his brother laid it out, but then squinted at him suspiciously. “What are you getting at?”

The devious grin upon Draven’s face was a clear sign he was up to no good. “Just follow my lead. Come on.”

Lux remained ignorant of the presence and plotting of the brotherly Noxians, especially as she was preoccupied with trying not to touch the sticky table and whatever gross liquid the previous occupants had spilled across the surface. It wasn’t until they finally approached and stood towering with their impressive height over the seated girl that Lux finally took notice and looked up at them with disdain. While she had never met either brother in-person, they were certainly infamous enough for any Demacian to recognize their faces immediately. “Oh geez… As if this night couldn’t get any worse.”

“Well well,” said Draven, “If it isn’t little miss luminosity herself. Never thought I’d see you this far from your homeland.”

Lux turned her nose up at the intrusive Noxian. “If you must know, I’m here on a date. With Ezreal.”

Draven grinned as she confirmed what he already knew, but he decided to play along nonetheless. “Him? The pretty boy? Didn’t think a girl like you would be interested in dating a mirror.”

“For your information, there’s a lot more to Ezreal than just his looks.”

“Just like you, eh?” asked Draven with a grin. “I’m sure you two must have a lot in common. Talking about hair products, fancy clothes, the latest makeup.”

“Is there a reason you’re over here?” asked Lux with a scowl. “Besides just throwing around your gross chauvinism like it’s going out of style? Which it very much is.”

“She’s right,” said Darius to his brother with a slight smirk. “That’s no way to speak to a lady.”

However Lux still glared at him with contempt, not at all bought in by him coming to her defense. “What is this? You two playing some sort of game? One of you acts like a rude snot while the other tries to butter me up and get on my good side?” The cheeky blonde folded her arms in front of her chest defiantly. “You must think I’m really dense.”

“Not at all. We just saw you sitting over here by your lonesome and thought we’d come keep you company.” Draven presumptuously took a seat next to Lux, sliding up close to the blonde but not going so far as to slip his arm around her. Not yet at least. “Especially since it seems your date isn’t so keen on doing that himself.”

Lux instinctively leaned away from the extremely forward Noxian as if he had a repulsive aura around him, but his last comment left her on the defensive. “Well he… He’s getting us something to drink.”

“Over there?” asked Draven, gesturing toward the counter overcrowded with far too many patrons for the handful of bartenders to keep up with. “He ain’t coming back any time soon.”

“And so what?” Stating the facts to Lux wasn’t winning her over any time soon, and she still held that contemptable sneer for both Noxians. “I’m just supposed to spend my time with you two instead? Yeah right! Think I’ll pass. My brother already told me what a bunch of creeps you are.”

The mention of Garen was enough to break through Darius’s false act and make him snarl at the young girl. “He’s one to talk! That coward won’t dare face me in combat, so he has to sling insults from behind his bratty sister.”

Draven was quick to hold up a hand to cut off his brother from ranting too hard. After all, he knew better than anyone how riled up he got at the mention of his rival’s name. “Now now, this is neither the time nor the place. We’re in neutral territory, so I don’t see any reasons why we can’t get along.”  
  


“I can think of plenty of reasons,” said Lux with a derisive scoff. “Just because we’re not fighting right now doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“Fair point,” admitted Draven with a nonchalant shrug. “But I still think we can find some common ground. How about a couple drinks as a sort of olive branch? To apologize for my brother’s earlier rudeness.”

“My rudeness?” asked Darius incredulously, his heated gaze now turned upon his brother.

But Lux was quick to deny the gesture. “I don’t think so. Beside, you said it yourself, the bar is way too busy. And since Ezreal has already got a head start on you, I’ll just wait for him to come back.”

Her lack of faith made Draven smile, if only because he knew he was about to have the satisfaction of proving this smug little girl wrong. “You’re more than welcome to do that, but why wait for that slowpoke when you could enjoy instant gratification, courtesy of Noxus’s elite?”

“Wow, you really are full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“But not without good reason,” chuckled Draven, and then he turned back to Darius and nodded. “If you’d do the honors, o’ mighty Hand?”

That earned another grunt and glare from Darius, but he was also eager to get on with this plan to whatever conclusion his brother had in mind. Just as a waitress carrying a tray full of drinks passed by, Darius held his hand out to stop her and said something to her in a low voice. The loud music combined with the ever-present rancor of conversation drowned him out too much for Lux to understand what he was saying, but whatever it was clearly worked. Reluctantly, the server set three drinks upon the table before scurrying off toward the bar to replace them for whoever they were originally meant for. A sarcastic smirk tugged at Darius’s mouth as he slid one of the glasses over to Lux. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Lux’s first instinct was to snub the offering, especially after his snide remark, but the sheer awfulness of how the night was going so far made her think twice. Perhaps a drink would help take the edge off and make her forgot how quickly her date ditched her only for these clowns to accost her. Besides that, the glowing blue concoction looked very appealing in its stylish martini glass, and Lux had a hard time convincing herself to not accept. Thus, with only a token sigh of reluctance, she lifted it up by the stem and took her first sip.

“See?” asked Draven, his wide grin framed by his hanging mustache. “Hanging out with a pair of celebrities has its perks.”

As soon as the alcohol slid down her gullet, the warmth of it glowed so deliciously within her stomach before spreading through the rest of her body. Coming from a family as distinguished as the Crownguards, Lux didn’t really have many opportunities to let loose and develop a tolerance for something so strong. That combined with her petite stature meant her head was already swimming in an inebriated haze. But most importantly, the fruity drink was incredibly tasty, and Lux couldn’t help but take another big gulp rather recklessly. It tasted so good going down that the young blonde shocked even herself when she finally set down the glass and realized it was already empty.

The two watching brothers laughed at the dumbfounded look upon the thirsty girl’s face, and Draven had no issue at all pushing his own untouched drink in front of her. “Looks like you enjoyed that. Here, you can have mine too.”

“Shanks,” slurred Lux as she reached out for the drink then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Um, I mean thanks.” But that didn’t stop her one bit from accepting the drink and immediately taking another sip, though she at least had enough self-control this time to hold back. She covered her mouth again to hide the small hiccup, as cute as the girl herself, that followed. For the first time since they approached her, Lux smiled.

When she brought the drink to her lips for another taste, Lux suddenly felt a hand placed upon her bare knee just shy of her skirt, but with her head already reeling from the liquor she was slow to react, especially since she couldn’t quite figure out if she hated it or not. His intimate touch quickly lit a fire within her core, and as his curious hand slid further up her thigh and got closer to that itch, Lux found herself subconsciously spread her legs just the slightest bit. The glass trembled in her unsteady hand as she realized what she was doing, but neither did she have the clarity of mind to stop Draven or herself from continuing.

Sensing her hesitation, Draven grinned at the quiet blonde and leaned in closer to her ear. “How’s that drink?”

“G-good,” she answered shakily before taking another sip, ever conscious of that questing hand inching higher up her leg. The breath hitched in her throat as Draven’s rough fingers caressed her silky inner thigh, but when that wasn’t enough he dove even further and brushed up against her covered crotch. The cotton barrier proved a vexing obstacle, though that didn’t stop him from pressing deeper. The stretchy material yielded and pushed between her folds with his fingertips, teasing Lux with just the slightest hint of penetration. A soft whine rose in the girl’s throat, but even more telling was the slight splash of wetness that Draven suddenly felt spread across the contact point on her panties.

Lux quickly gulped down another swig of liquor to prevent any further disgraceful noise from bubbling out of her mouth, but she couldn’t stop her hips from wiggling at his continued ministrations. Draven’s thumb came into play by brushing gently up against her covered clit, which had swollen from the attention. But rather than attack it directly, Draven teased it like a pro, flicking it only occasionally as he massaged the rest of her womanhood through Lux’s increasingly damp panties. It wasn’t long before his own fingers were sticky from her essence since there was just so much of it.

The panting blonde wasn’t even aware of when he stopped, only that he finally did after working her into a sweaty mess. Lux bit into her lip and squeezed both tights together in a vain attempt to satisfy the unsatisfied yearning he left behind, and when Draven whispered into her ear suggesting that they move to the dance floor she was barely put together enough to nod silently. Perhaps a few minutes dancing would help clear her mind and stop her from making any more poor decisions, or at least that was her hope. Luckily, the dazed and drunk Crownguard had the strength of two friendly Noxians to help her onto both feet and lead her through the compact crowds to the even more jam-packed center stage.

Even in her addled state of mind, Lux found it easy to fall into an effortless rhythm of swaying to the music amid the other twisting patrons, as if the tempo of the music had possessed her body on its own accord. Flanked on both sides by her helpful new friends, the demure maiden slowly began to emerge from her shell, let loose, and thrash her tiny body to the bass-heavy beats. Long strands of hair started to come loose from her hairband and whip her in the face, but Lux paid them no mind. The music reverberating through her skull did an excellent job of drowning out the nagging worries that occupied her thoughts, and when Draven suddenly seized her waist and started to grind his hips against her backside, Lux certainly didn’t mind. In fact, she readily grinded back against him, even raising her arms above her head as she gyrated on pure instinct.

Yet Lux hadn’t forgotten about that ever-present dampness that had been steadily spreading in her panties since Draven’s invasive touch at the table, and now that they were dancing so intimately it was becoming harder to ignore. Every time his hips bumped up against her ass, she could feel a very obvious bulge pressing back. Sweat began to bead all over her skin, a combination of both the heat from so many people packed together on the stage and the dizzying lust flaring within her body. Before she knew it, Lux was panting for air as she danced to the music, grinding so recklessly against a man she had every reason to distrust if not for the alcohol clouding her judgment.

“Yeah, now you’re getting into it,” rumbled Draven into her ear. Lux didn’t answer back, too busy swaying her hips from side to side with an occasional thrust back against him, but she did give a soft gasp when she felt one hand move from her waist, down to her thigh, and then back up underneath her skirt. When the second hand joined on the other side, Lux still said nothing until his grip had returned to her hips but this time directly on bare skin. The Noxian’s rough fingers dug into her delicate pale flesh and pulled her closer. Now with her back firmly against Draven’s chest and his crotch more sensually grinding into her backside, Lux shivered from the implication. _‘We’re just dancing,’ _she told herself, _‘That’s all this is.’_

The whole time Darius stood off to the side and watched the display with envious eyes. He had initially been lukewarm about this whole plan of his brother’s, but now he was suddenly convinced of its merit. Which was to say nothing about the raging erection in his pants that became all the more unbearable as he watched Lux’s petite body shake about. As Darius watched the scene play out before him, particularly his brother’s greedy hands shuffling beneath the girl’s skirt, his own impulsiveness driven by a need for carnal satisfaction was beginning to take hold.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, nothing was going according to Ezreal’s plan. He had expected to take Lux out on a wild and unforgettable night of fun before sweeping her off her feet afterward with some grand romantic gesture, but so far he had spent most of his time trying to elbow his way through a dense and pushy crowd to reach the bartender. Even when he did managed to finally reach the bar, that didn’t mean the end of his quest. As if all the other waiting patrons constantly shoving him for position wasn’t bad enough, Ezreal still couldn’t manage to catch the bartender’s attention to give his order. The explorer sighed in frustration and shot a glance over his shoulder toward the table he had left behind, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Lux, but alas the crowd was simply too dense.

While Ezreal was doing his best to get back to his date, he was the furthest thing from Lux’s mind at the moment as she continued to dance blithely with both Noxians. Draven’s hands still hadn’t left her hips, and Lux didn’t seem to mind as he guided her to the rhythm of their salacious duet. Even the sensation of his full-blown erection rubbing against her ass through their clothing no longer bothered Lux. Rather, deep within the recess of her repressed sensuality, the young hormone-driven Demacian felt a swell of pride that she could provoke such a response from the man, and it brought the slightest hint of a smile to her lips.

That smile immediately faded when Darius boldly stepped in and put his hands around Lux’s waist, yanking her away from his brother. “Alright, quit hogging her. It’s my turn.”

Draven simply chuckled at his brother’s impatience. “Not my fault she wants it. I can barely keep this thirsty girl off me.”

“That’s not true,” protested Lux, yet she didn’t offer any resistance as Darius roughly manhandled her petite frame with his towering strength, pulling her perky rear up against his crotch in a mimicry of her previous grind session with Draven. Darius was much more aggressive in their dance, pawing at her dress to feel the soft and feminine flesh underneath, and when that proved unsatisfactory he wasted no time in slipping his hands underneath her skirt and grabbing her luscious thighs. Lux gasped at his audacity, despite the fact that she had allowed his brother to get away with the same thing just moments before. “H-hey! Watch it!”

“Hush,” grumbled Darius as he curled his fingers around to lightly graze her panty-covered mound. “You know you want this.”

Lux bit her lip timidly as his intrusive fingertips found her hidden wetness. Her body most certainly wanted it, yet even in her drunken state Lux was still having a hard time making up her mind. Part of her still wanted to cling to what little remained of her virtue, but that side was rapidly becoming overshadowed by the part that wanted to feel the touch of these strong men. So instead, Lux fell back on the last convenient excuse she had, as if that might change her mind. “Everyone is going to see,” she whispered fretfully, her eyes darting around at the still as-of-yet ignorant crowd.

“Let them,” Darius replied with a grin. “Who is going to step up and say anything to the Hand of Noxus as he’s enjoying his little blonde toy?” He leaned into her ear and gave a rough nip with his teeth before running his tongue across the playful bite. “Just enjoy the perks of being with a man of higher standing.”

That sort of logic could only make sense to Lux after a strong drink or two, and so she nodded sluggishly and resumed her swaying to the music thrumming through her head. Her pulse spiked when she heard the faint whisper of what she could only assume to be a zipper followed by the striking heat of something new and meaty sliding between her thighs. Caught up in both the dance and her own raging desires, Lux couldn’t hold back the faint moan that fluttered past her lips, a sound which made both brothers grin in victory. Darius continued to grind himself up against his partner but this time with the added benefit of his cock rubbing against her silky legs. Each time the full length of his hard shaft dragged along her wet crotch, Lux gave another sweet moan that was like music to their ears.

Luckily her skirt was just long enough to hide the filthy thigh-job from any bystanders, and the way Darius humped against her looked as ordinary as any other perverse grinding that was a typical sight around them. But the sensation of her thighs wasn’t enough for Darius, and he couldn’t have made that any more clearer when he suddenly reached around, pulled aside the crotch of her panties, and angled his fat cockhead up against her drenched folds. Lux’s eyes went wide with panic at this final escalation, and her mind went into overdrive to think of any last excuse to back out. “Wait! I…”

“Want this? Yeah I can tell.” In no time at all, Darius’s tip was saturated in the blonde’s arousal, which only made it all the easier for him to slip the first inch inside. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“N-no, but – Aaaahh!” Lux didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Darius shamelessly thrust forward and hilted himself within her tight honeypot. Her pussy instantly clenched down in response, quivering around his shaft in a welcoming embrace that never wanted to let go, and Lux would have fallen forward to the ground if it weren’t for his iron-grip on her hips. Darius had more than enough strength to keep his Damacian cocksleeve upright as he started to pump away at her pussy, stretching her out in ways never before thought possible.

“Damn, this pussy is really tightening around me,” grunted Darius as he bumped his hips against Lux’s backside. “You get worked up that badly, princess?”

“We’re just dancing,” murmured Lux this time aloud, not even doing a good enough job of convincing herself. Despite the shock of being filled with so much cock, her body found it easy to stay in the rhythm of the dance, and Lux never once faltered in pushing her hips back against him.

“Sure we are.”

Each balls-deep thrust up her slick snatch sent a new wave of pleasure through the confused yet eager Crownguard. She had initially accepted Ezreal’s invitation to get her mind off all the stress and politics that had been the center of her life lately, and as it turns out there wasn’t a problem in existence that a good hard cock couldn’t fix. Lux was supposed to exemplify the virtue and nobility of her nation, yet here she was getting dicked by a man she only met half an hour ago – a man who hated her brother no less – in the middle of a crowd. It was the exact opposite of what she should be, and that only made it all the more hotter in her lust-crazed mind.

Her pussy was now clenching uncontrollably around Darius’s cock, each womb-crushing thrust causing another spasm to ripple around his impressive girth. Lux was trapped in an otherworldly state of pleasure, caught in between the Noxian dick fucking her senseless and the thrilling way he held her body close like she belonged to him. With each thrust that bottomed out and stretched her cunt out even further, Lux surrender more and more to his touch. Her pink tongue fluttered out to lick across dry lips, but when she didn’t have the energy to pull it back in, Lux instead simply let her tongue hang out as she panted from the cock making her its bitch.

Perhaps it was the sheer filthiness and indecency of the situation that made her rapid climax all the more inevitable, but it rose suddenly without any warning. “O-oh my goodness! I’m cu-cumming!” Lux cried out perhaps a bit too loud for her liking, but luckily everyone around her was too busy dancing to notice the young blonde go cross-eyed from her orgasmic release. To everyone else, Lux’s violent thrashing looked like just another drunk girl trying to make an impression.

The tight pussy clenching around his cock threatened to undo Darius, but he wasn’t about to let this Demacian brat control his pace. Instead, Darius simply grit his teeth and continued to pump the sweltering Crownguard snatch wrapped around his cock. “Who knew Garen’s little sister was such a little slut?” he growled, digging his fingers into her hips to better hold the squirming Lux still as he fucked her silly. “Be a real shame if someone were to knock you up.”

“Don’t… Don’t cum inside…” said Lux between fitful moans. Though her mind was reeling from the most amazing orgasm of her life, she still possessed enough clarity to know the consequences of an unwanted creampie.

“Where else am I supposed to cum?” Darius snarled incredulously. “Should I pull out and cover this pretty little dress of yours with my load? Then everyone would really get a good look at what a nasty girl you are. Hell, I can’t wait to see the look on that kid’s face when he sees his date wearing another man’s cum!” He laughed callously into Lux’s ear, still humping up against her ass the whole time. “Is that what gets you off?”

Lux moaned and rolled her eyes back as her climax started to fade only to slowly build into another rising tide with Darius’s continuous thrusts. The young mage couldn’t help herself from pushing back into his thrusts, silently encouraging him to fuck her into another sloppy orgasm. Yet his words cut through the drunken haze buzzing in her head, and she couldn’t deny how much more humiliating such an outcome would be. Besides that, she could feel his cock throbbing with the promise of release, and the very thought of feeling his thick cream inside tantalized her secret desires. “F-fine… You can – Oooh! – cum inside.”

“I wasn’t asking permission,” stated Darius sternly, though he couldn’t hold back the smile at her approval. As if fucking his rival’s sister wasn’t satisfying enough, now she was practically begging him to shoot his load inside her hot, fertile womb. Darius briefly considered taunting her again, but instead he opted to pour all his concentration into giving the moaning teen what she craved. Tightening his grip on her hips further, the perverted Noxian yanked Lux even more harshly back into every thrust until the lewd sound of her ass clapping against his stomach threatened to rise above the music. Dread filled the pit of Lux’s stomach that the other dancers might take notice, but it was nothing compared to the sinful bliss of getting fucked good and hard in public.

Everything finally reached fruition when Darius pumped his hips one final time and unloaded a tide of hot cum inside the Demacian maiden. He groaned harshly into Lux’s ear, holding her shivering body close as he filled her up. It was the perfect capstone to her own release to feel his thick, creamy load settling within her womb, bathing her core in a warm glow that spread throughout the rest of her body. Lux couldn’t help but moan blissfully as she was seeded so completely by a truly amazing cock.

“Who knew Crownguards made such perfect cumdumps?” snickered Darius as he pulled himself free and let her skirt drop to fully hide the leaking creampie. Turns out the whole reason for letting Darius cum inside her was a rather moot point as he had released so much that it was now dribbling freely from her gaping snatch. Lux blushed hotly as she felt his semen run down the inside of her thigh, threatening to expose their sordid deed. She suddenly wished she had worn a longer skirt tonight, but who could have possibly predicted this?

In all her fretting over the runny creampie, Lux had completely forgotten about the second brother until he came up from behind and resumed his dirty dancing with the freshly-fucked teen before they had been interrupted. She could tell that Draven’s erection had not diminished in the slightest as he grinded it up against her rear and, if anything, had only gotten bigger. Indeed, the yet-unsatisfied Noxian went at Lux with more energy and vigor than before after getting worked up from the show, and he was ready to take his turn with her body.

But Lux, still stuffed to the brim with Darius’s seed, had reservations about a second round. Not that she wasn’t willing in the slightest, but she worried more about the mess that another creampie would add to the humiliation already running down her leg, to the point where she wouldn’t be able to walk out of the club without her lurid deeds on full display. There’s simply no way her small pussy would be able to hold two back-to-back loads, and she tried her best to communicate that to Draven through her lustful, drunk malaise. “Hold on,” Lux panted breathlessly, her heart racing in her chest. “There’s too much. I don’t think I can take anymore…”

His response was a low chuckle in her ear as he groped the tight, perky cheeks of her ass. Lux was practically melting at his touch, but the horny blonde was left whimpering from denial when the Noxian seemed only interested in teasing her wet folds with his tip. And when he angled his cock slightly upward and pushed himself right up against her virgin asshole, those soft whimpers turned into a startled gasp. “One thing you’re gonna learn about Draven,” he said with a laugh, “is that I never follow those who came before me.”

A million things to say in protest immediately came to Lux’s mind, but the words hitched in her throat once she felt his firm tip pry open her rosebud. It was the most alien, awkward sensation she had ever felt, yet Lux couldn’t deny that she just wanted a cock back inside her more than anything. As a few more inches probed her anus, the young girl found herself frozen in-place from the anticipation of what new pleasures would come next. When Draven finally sheathed himself up her tight ass, Lux realized she had been holding her breath and sharply exhaled with a throaty, whorish moan. “Ahhh… You’re inside…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” whispered Draven. He started to pump his hips to the beat of the sonorous rhythm thrumming through their joined bodies. “Got to say, this is the best ass I’ve ever fucked.”

Lux let her head fall back blissfully as she took the raw ass-fucking on the dance floor. “R-really?” she asked before biting down on her lip to keep back another hot moan.

“Yeah, nice and tight.” Draven thrust hard, making her plush asscheeks clap loud enough against his hips to be heard above the rancorous music. “I knew you were a naughty minx the moment I saw you.”

The last shred of her dignified mind told Lux that she should have felt offended by his degrading words, but instead she gave another guttural moan at the next balls-deep thrust. The strobing neon lights that flitted through the air above did nearly as good a job entrancing her as the cock hollowing out her ass, but in the end it was the dick that won. Lux had no way of knowing exactly how big Draven was compared to his brother, but his shaft certainly felt enormous each time it slammed home. More loose strands of blonde hair clung to Lux’s sweaty face, but she was too far gone in a dizzying haze of drunken pleasure to even care.

“You’re…You’re so big,” groaned Lux. Distantly she was aware of Darius’s load still leaking from her pussy, droplets of cum splattering onto the floor each time Draven drove forward and shook her petite body, but that was merely an afterthought. Instead, Lux was solely focused on pushing back against Draven in a poor imitation of their previous dance, all for the sake of getting more of that amazing cock. “I can’t believe… You’re in my ass…” she gasped, the words sounding even more unbelievable when said aloud.

Draven gave his most smug grin yet and just continued to batter the blonde’s clenching backdoor with his thick bitchbreaker. “Better believe it, girl. And I’m not leaving it until I’ve drained every last drop of cum up your ass. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

It was a threat that Lux desperately hoped he could follow up on, and she responded with a sharp squeal as her body went into the first convulsions of her next orgasm. Though she still hoped against all odds that they could keep up their charade well enough to hide what was going on behind her skirt, Lux simply didn’t have the willpower to keep herself silent as she came. Fucked into the senseless wreck that she had been hoping he’d make out of her, Lux let out a high pitched squeal that announced her thrashing anal climax. The only thing that would have made it better would be another hot creampie, and Lux pushed back against Draven furiously in her lust-crazed daze to make it happen.

With a drink cradled in each hand, Ezreal finally made his way back to Lux’s booth only to find it empty with her nowhere in sight. Perplexed beyond all reason, Ezreal set the drinks upon the table before jumping onto the chair for more advantageous view over everyone’s head. It worked better than expected as Ezreal immediately spotted Lux halfway across the club on the center dance floor, but his relief was immediately extinguished when he recognized the two brutes that were with her. Leaving the beverages he had spent so long attaining behind, he set off to retrieve his date. When he managed to push his way to her, it looked as though Lux was suffering a sort of heat stroke from the strange, if not downright indecent, face that she was making. Even as he approached closer, she showed no sign of recognizing Ezreal until he was finally in front of the dancing trio and cleared his throat loudly. “Uhh, Lux? Are you okay?”

The young blonde’s eyes immediately refocused from their rolled back state, though she still looked completely frazzled. Yet Lux had regained enough of her senses to take notice of Ezreal’s presence, though she didn’t really react quite like he hoped. “O-oh… Hi Ezreal,” she murmured dizzily between panting gasps as she continued to grind back against Draven. “Do you – Haahh! – need something?”

“Well I was kind of hoping we could talk and… You know… Pick up where we left off.”

“Ohhhh yessss,” hissed Lux abruptly, her eyes once more rolling back as Draven pulled her body against him. Ezreal’s jaw dropped as he watched her expression, and he shuffled uncomfortable when he noticed Draven grinning at him. However Lux quickly recovered herself as best she could. “I-I mean yes! Of course! Just, umm, give me a few m-more minutes if you don’t mind. We’re almost —Ooohhh!” She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence as another hard thrust from behind shoved Draven’s cock up to the hilt and Lux should have felt ashamed of herself for taking another man’s cum in her ass right in front of her date, but instead her tongue rolled back out and her lips curl upward in a ditzy smile. “Guh-good! So good!”

A blush rose in the explorer’s cheeks when he finally put two-and-two together. “Well alright…” he muttered in embarrassment before turning away. Ezreal gave one last look at his date before slinking away beneath the towering glares of the Noxians he had interrupted. Lux of course made no attempt to stop him, making clear her preference for the evening as if her continued moans ringing in his ears weren’t plain enough.

When Ezreal was finally out of view, Draven snickered into Lux’s ear as he held his still-spurting cock in the deepest reaches of her ass. “That was really rude of you to cum all over my cock right in front of your boyfriend.”

“Warm…” murmured Lux as she crashed from her explosive high, both eyelids drooping sleepily. “So warm and full… You came so much…”

“That’s what Noxians do,” said Darius as he stepped in and couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of Lux’s tits through her dress. “We pump little Crownguard cocksluts full of cum. You can take that message back to your brother.”

“I’ve got something even better than that.” Draven still had yet to remove his cock from Lux’s ass, and the cock-drunk blonde certainly didn’t mind. She was more than content to feel his softening cock still pulsing within her ass, dribbling out the last remnants of his load. She certainly didn’t object when Draven produced a camera from his pockets and held it out in front of them. “How about something to remember this night?”

Any other time and Lux would have outright refused to record such a debaucherous moment, but after so many mind-melting orgasms it seemed like an innocent enough request. So when both brothers came in close for the selfie to capture her delirious state, Lux was barely even conscious of the fact that she threw up two fingers in an innocent peace sign right next to her face covered in runny makeup streaking down her cheeks. The flash in her lust-filled eyes captured the perfect memento of a truly unforgettable night, though perhaps not in the way Ezreal originally meant it.


	2. Karmic Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night at their favorite hangout lead Darius and Draven to a salacious encounter with Ionia's Enlightened One, Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“I’m surprised you boys managed to find time to spend with little ol’ me tonight.” LeBlanc raised the rim of a wine glass to her painted, smirking lips. “Not after you found that new blonde toy to occupy your time.”

Darius raised an eyebrow at her from across the table they were sharing within the famous Virtuous Hex nightclub, which had become a favorite hangout of theirs. “You heard about that?”

“But of course. You know how hard it is to keep a secret in this city. Especially after poor Lux was seen stumbling back to Demacia with a bow-legged limp.”

At his brother’s side, Draven gave a boisterous laugh that nearly drowned out the thrumming music of the nightclub. “Ha! That little cumslut got off easy. I’d be willing to bet her whole high-and-mighty family would disown her if they knew what she had spent the last week doing with us.” He elbowed Darius in the side. “Which they will, just as soon as those pictures we took arrive in the mail.”

The older brother rolled his eyes. “If they even recognize her underneath your handiwork. I told you to stop cumming on her face so much.”

“Oh puh-lease! Horny slut was practically begging for it. ‘Please cover my pretty cheerleader face in your studly seed!’” mimicked Draven in falsetto voice before bursting into another obnoxious chuckle. “Little miss perfect couldn’t have been a bigger whore if we had planned it!”

“Which is why no one is going to believe it.” Darius looked as though someone had just pissed in his drink. “Her thick-headed brother and their entire family are just going to write it off as a duplicitous fake and go right back to business as usual. They’re too arrogant to ever believe such a thing.”

Draven shrugged. “Possibly. But at least we have a good time! Maybe no one will ever believe us, but they can’t take away our memories of sweet, innocent Lux begging two Noxians to fuck her ass like a two-bit prostitute.” When the slightest curl of a smile began to show on his brother’s lips, Draven was quick to point. “Ah, ah! See?! You know I’m right.”

“Fine, you have a point.” He turned his attention back to LeBlanc, who had been watching their back-and-forth with rapt attention. Such intimate details were no doubt feeding the sorceress’s endless appetite for gossip. “As you can guess, we’ve been busy lately.”

“Indeed!” In all the years she had known them, the boys never failed to amuse the sorceress. Both Darius and Draven were like magnets for trouble and intrigue. Not to mention their daring exploits which weren’t just limited to the battlefield but extended into the bedroom as well. And yet, though she had certainly done her fair share of flirting in the past, LeBlanc knew better than to entangle herself in their unpredictable sex lives. They were just good friends… For now. And besides, it was far more fun to watch. Already she could see the way both brothers were scanning the club for their next sexual conquest, not content to let the night pass without some action. 

But this time it was LeBlanc who spotted a potential target, and she was quite hard to miss. “Well, well…” murmured the duplicitous woman with a curled smirk on her lips. “Look whose come off her little island nation to play with the big boys.”

Darius and Draven turned their heads to see whom LeBlanc was referring to, and it was impossible to miss such a gorgeous vision in a stunning red dress. Standing near the far wall, holding a nearly-empty martini glass, was the spiritualist of Ionia herself, Karma. Though the dark-skinned beauty was already a rare sight outside of her homeland, the fact that she was in such a place as the Zaunian nightclub was nothing short of extraordinary. And yet there she was, wearing a sheer scarlet gown that showed off a generous amount of bronze cleavage and upper thigh through the long slits up both sides of her skirt. Not only that but judging by the amount of color in her cheeks it seemed as though Karma was already on her second or third drink. To see the calm and stoic Karma indulge in such intemperance was… Well, none of the Noxians seated at the table could believe their eyes.

As expected, it was Draven who broke the stunned silence first. “I’m gonna go introduce myself,” he said with a not-so-subtle snicker, and he moved to get up.

“Not so fast,” warned Darius, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Zaun may be neutral ground, but you approach her so brazenly and you’re likely to walk away with a black eye. The war wasn’t that long ago, and everyone from here to Freljord knows your face.”

“Same to you.” With some reluctance, Draven sat back down. “So what? We’re just supposed to let a tasty little prize like her get away? She may be Ionian, but I bet that strumpet came here to have a good time like the rest of us.”

The two of them deliberated silently to themselves for a while, and LeBlanc was content to watch their tiny musclebound brains sputter uselessly. But eventually she couldn’t hold back any longer, too eager to show what she could do. “Allow me,” purred LeBlanc as she twirled her fingers to cast a simple illusion spell. “I can introduce myself without causing a scene. After all, Karma doesn’t know my true face.”

“Does anybody?” retorted Darius with a grunt, but he was interested to find out what exactly the cunning spellcaster had in mind. They all turned their attention back to Karma, who by now had drained her glass dry, just in time to see a perfect copy of LeBlanc approach her.

“You gotta show me how to do that one day,” whispered Draven.

LeBlanc chuckled and took a sip of her wine even while her illusion started to chat up Karma. “Your simple mind couldn’t comprehend such a spell.”

“Hey now! Don’t think I haven’t got an axe with your name on it.”

“Shut up,” hissed Darius, and he elbowed his brother in the ribs. “Let her concentrate.”

The truth was that LeBlanc didn’t need to focus in order to control her illusion remotely. Years of study and practice had made the incantation nearly effortless for the sorceress. In fact, she could probably excuse herself to the lady’s room and never miss a beat in her conversation with the pretty Ionian, but she wanted to personally witness the brothers’ slack-jawed appreciation of her skills. That definitely never got old.

Though neither Draven nor Darius could actually hear the conversation between Karma and the illusion due to distance – not to mention the pulse-pounding music – they could tell it was going well. Karma had a thin smile on her face, still maintaining her unflappable exterior, though that was rapidly crumbling under LeBlanc’s flirtatious charm. A minute later and the clone even managed to convince Karma to accept another drink, and soon the Ionian was laughing while gulping down a fruity cocktail.

Draven let out a low whistle. “Damn girl… You’re good.”

“You boys aren’t the only ones who know how to score around here.” LeBlanc wore an entirely too-pleased-with-herself smile as she drank and worked her magic. “Ya know, Karma is a pretty nice girl. I hope you two brutes don’t have any ill intentions toward her.”

“Who? Us?” asked Draven with a lopsided grin. “Never!”

Darius, however, rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, LeBlanc. You’re seducing her just to show us up.”

“Maybe.” LeBlanc took her time taking another low, deep sip. “But my interests in her don’t extend much beyond that. I’m just softening her up for you two. You can thank me later.”

Neither of them replied, their gaze fixated upon the conversing pair as Karma finished her drink nearly as quickly as she had accepted it. There was now an obvious sway in the Ionian’s stance that they could see even from where they sat, as if she were struggling to stand upright. Fake LeBlanc’s hand reached out to firmly grasp Karma’s arm to keep her steady, and one would have to be blind to miss the way that she had groped Karma’s breast along the way. “Nice move!” said Draven. “That’s one of my favorites.”

LeBlanc giggled gleefully. “You want to see some moves? Well then, allow me to entertain.” Silently, she commanded her illusion to lean forward and whisper into Karma’s ear. Her red cheeks instantly blushed even further, but she nodded in agreement all the same before taking LeBlanc’s offered hand. Together, the two stunning beauties stepped onto the dance floor at the center of the club.

The Noxian table fell completely silent as an upbeat instrumental track started up, almost as if to announce the arrival of the two newcomers to the scene. But none of the other dancers seemed to pay them any mind as Karma and LeBlanc’s illusion began to shimmy and groove to the music. Their dance started out close and modest, both their slender bodies pressing against each other with a suggestive tone. LeBlanc immediately took the lead, grasping the Ionian priestess’s hips and guiding Karma to wherever she wanted her. And when the tempo of the music kicked up a notch, that’s when the sorceress took it a step further.

Grabbing Karma by the arm and cradling her upper back, LeBlanc pushed her down into a low dip that caused Karma’s head to tilt back, exposing her neck for a brief moment. It was all the time LeBlanc need to salaciously run the tip of her tongue from the girl’s clavicle up to her jawline before pulling her back upright. Karma’s cheeks burned brightly, yet she didn’t pull away. Instead, she allowed LeBlanc to keep leading her around the dance floor, even smiling when she was spun then enveloped in her partner’s arms. Their display caught the attention of a few other dancers but only momentarily. The pair moved fast and never stayed in one place too long, and soon it became clear that Karma was starting to pant from exertion. She wasn’t used to such vigorous exercise, and the limitless stamina of LeBlanc’s illusion was putting her through the paces. After just a few minutes of dance, Karma’s short black hair was already frazzled and sweat was running down her temples and into the cleavage of her dress.

Then the song came to an end, and LeBlanc’s clone disappeared in a brief flash of sparkling glitter. Barely anyone else on the dance floor noticed the exit display except Karma, and for a moment she stood frozen as her mind struggled to grasp that the person she had just spent the last few minutes with had never been real. But when she finally snapped out of it, Karma was embarrassed to find herself alone among the crowd as another electric beat started up. She slowly backed out of the jumping throng of dancers, all the while scanning the interior of the club for any sign of the partner she had just lost. And when finally her sight landed upon the table where the three observers sat, Karma just stared in stunned silence. Briefly a flash of anger passed over her face, but then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by something more resembling curiosity. With hurried step, she approached them.

Of the three, only LeBlanc held her poker face once Karma arrived. Both Draven and Darius looked up at her with expectant looks, and even in her inebriated state Karma could instantly tell they had been having fun at her expense. “Enjoying the show, I hope?”

“Naturally,” said Darius, who made no attempt to hide the way his gaze ran down the generous curves of Karma’s body to her legs. “It’s not every day you see the spiritual leader of Ionia in a place like this.”

“And yet I suppose it’s an entirely common place to find the Hand of Noxus,” she replied calmly though without a hint of anger. “And its executioner.”

Draven laughed and raised his beer mug to toast. “Guilty as charge! But hey, we’re just here to have a bit of fun. Just like you, right?”

Karma gave the first hint of a nod before catching herself, and then she turned her focus to LeBlanc. “And you… I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. Properly.”

That devious smirk still played at the sorceress lips, and she held eye contact with Karma coolly as she replied. “LeBlanc. Charmed.”

“I see…” said Karma quietly. “I’ve heard of you.” Then her attention returned to the brothers. “And I’m definitely more than aware of you two. I hope you’re staying out of trouble.”

Draven shrugged his shoulders. “Why else would anyone come here but to look for a little bit of trouble? It’s good for the soul! Staying cooped out behind safe walls, always so focused on purity and balance… It’s no fun! Wouldn’t you agree?”

Karma held her tongue for a moment as she mulled over those words. Besides, the alcoholic flowing through her veins wasn’t helping her to come up with a rebuttal. That telltale sway returned, exacerbated by the rush of blood to her head from dancing, and she stumbled just a bit before catching herself. “May I have a seat?” she asked.

“Of course.” Darius leaned back, spread his legs apart, and patted invitingly on his thigh. “Help yourself.”

If Karma had any misgivings about the Noxian’s cheekiness, she certainly didn’t voice them. Instead, she promptly seated herself right upon his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world, much to the shock of the others who never expected such a blatant move to work. “You’re right,” said Karma with a smirk toward Draven as she settle upon his brother like her own personal throne. “A little trouble can be fun.”

The two Noxians looked at each other somewhat dumbfounded. They had expected Karma to be a bit more cold, what with the bloody history between their nations and all, and yet she wasn’t at all shy about being so forward. No doubt the wearing down of her inhibitions helped, but perhaps this was also a rare opportunity to see the side of Karma that no one else ever got to see. 

It was a thought that emboldened Darius, and the fact that he now had Karma’s deliciously plump backside pressing into his groin certainly helped. He reached forward to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled Karma closer until her back was flush against his chest. “If you’re looking for a good time, you’ve come to the right place.” 

“My generals have warned me about you two. They say you’re dangerous men.” Karma opened her mouth to say more, but it was replaced by a sudden gasp when something warm and wet touched the nap of her neck. It was Darius’s tongue, and he began to gently lick at her caramel skin as if they were old lovers. “It’s a shame we never m-met on the battlefield.”

“We’re not so bad,” Draven said slyly, and he made no effort to hide the fact that he was stroke his groin just from watching Karma squirm in his brother’s lap. “Once you get to know us.” Both he and LeBlanc watched as Darius grew bolder, slipping one hand under Karma’s dress and between her thighs while he continued to elicit sweet noises from her lips with his tongue. There Darius found her panties damp, inviting, and easy to push aside.

Karma was in a far worse state than before. The dizzying lust had done nothing to quell the impulsiveness already caused by her many drinks, and now the sudden sensation of a stranger’s fingertips against her bare sex threatened to break her down into a mewling wreck. “Ha… Ahh… I… Oh yesss,” she squealed quietly, and instantly her legs opened up even further to allow him access. Never in her life had Karma ever felt so desired, so eager to be taken. “Right theeerre…”

Darius’s fingers found the pleasure button that was her clit, poking out stiff and ready to play. “This is certainly no way for Ionia’s enlightened one to be acting, wouldn’t you say?” he asked.

“Nngh… I don’t care about that right now,” whimpered Karma, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep any more naughty sounds from rising up. “I just… I want to be…” She shivered on Darius’s lap and left her desires unsaid, but the growing wetness between her thighs spoke for her. 

“Want what?” asked Darius directly into her ear. “Say it and we’ll spend all night making it a reality.”

Karma didn’t even have to think twice. The fire raging within her now was too hot, too wild to ever be stamped back down. “I want to be f-fucked,” she whined. 

The brothers locked eyes and knew they had just gained a new toy to play with. With great reluctance, Darius pulled his fingers out of Karma’s drooling pussy only to bring them up to her lips so that she could taste just how filthy she had become. “Care to join us?” he asked LeBlanc with a sideways glance.

“No thanks, I’ve already had my fun with her. Besides, I’ve got eyes for someone else,” said LeBlanc with a sinister smile before turning her gaze back to the ongoing activities of the club. To her, the three of them were no longer a concern.

That was just fine with the brothers, and quickly they stood up and lead Karma away from the table. There wasn’t a lot of privacy in the open like this, and neither of them were interested in repeating the same dance they had done with Lux. They craved something new, and that led them to a small game room off the side of the main hall. Inside, they found a couple of pool tables being used by a few club patrons. In the corner sat a mini-bar, but it was closed without a bartender to attend it. As soon as the two big Noxians entered the room, dragging their shivering Ionian pet in tow, everyone looked up from their games. “Out,” said Darius in a loud, commanding voice. “Now.”

Not a single person dared defy the commander, and they immediately dropped their pool cues and made a dash for the exit lest they incur his legendary wrath. When finally it was just the three of them alone, Draven and Darius threw their prize up onto the nearest table and went at her like a pair of dogs. “Such a damn shame to keep these hidden,” chuckled Draven as he pulled down the middle of Karma’s dress to allow her breasts to fall out, and then his lips quickly found a dusky nipple to latch onto. 

Karma gave a loud moan more akin to a whore than a leader, but she was quickly silenced with a kiss from Darius. His tongue pushed into her mouth – invading her body like his people had invaded her homeland – and sought to claim it for himself. Trapped between both men, Karma began to unravel even further, and there wasn’t anything she wanted to do to stop it. In fact, she couldn’t wait for them to really go at her, and she open her legs wide to make her intentions clear while at the same time moaning wantonly against Darius’s mouth.

But the lads had only wanted a teasing taste of Karma first, and they were as eager to get started as she was. Darius pulled away first, leaving the Ionian priestess panting with her tongue hanging out and a long strand of spit connecting their lips. “Down. On your back,” he ordered, to which she hastily complied. “Get used to it. That’s how you’ll be spending most of the night.”

“Haah… Is that a promise?” she asked. Without Draven’s mouth on her tits, they felt an aching need that yearned to be satisfied, and Karma wasn’t shy about kneading and massaging both breasts in front of them. If anything, it only made the brothers even hornier, and they waste no time dropping their pants to show Karma just how ready they were. “Unbelievable!” gasped Karma with wide-eyed appreciation. “You’re both… Huge! How can those possibly fit…?”

“You’re about to find out.” Draven stepped up first, slapping his erection down atop Karma’s mound then sawing the girthy length between her sodden folds. “Mind if I start, brother? Only fair since you got to go first last time.”

Darius scoffed and stepped around the pool table to the other side, closer to Karma’s head. “Like I care. That’s not the only hole she’s got, you know.” And to emphasize his point, he tapped his cockhead against her cheeks, smearing sticky precum all over the dark skin. “You ever suck dick before, your holiness?”

Karama didn’t even think to correct his butchering of her proper title. All she could think about were the dicks on both ends that were scrambling any remaining sense of modesty. “N-no,” she said meekly. “I’ve never – Urrk!” 

Her answer was cut off abruptly when Darius thrust past her lips and buried his full shaft straight down her throat. “Sucking dick is like learning to swim,” he said with a laugh. “You just gotta jump in.” True to his word, without allowing Karma any time to ready herself, Darius start to pump into her mouth like it were his personal onahole, which it very much was at that moment. Karma squealed and shouted around his dick, but he didn’t care. And once he fully sheathed himself and started to beat his hefty balls against her chin, those sounds were quickly replaced with a steady glurk-grrak of an amateur learning to deepthroat.

But that wasn’t the only cock Karma had to worry about, and soon the other one was digging into her tender pussy. “Damn, they grow them tight in Ionia,” hissed Draven. Every inch was a struggle, but slowly he was feeding more and more of himself into Karma’s warm snatch. “Next time you gotta bring that Irelia girl with you and introduce us.” Draven firmly grasped her broad hips, bunching Karma’s brilliant red dress up around her waist, and pulled her into one mind-shattering thrust that sent his cockhead slamming against her cervix. Karma’s legs that had been dangling over the edge of the pool table instantly shot straight out as she screamed around Darius’s dick, but then they quickly wrapped around to lock her high-heels at Draven’s back to hold him in. The poor cock-starved Ionian had been built up so thoroughly from their teasing that she had no choice but to climax instantly, and her inner walls convulsed violently around Draven’s shaft in hopes that he’d soon drown her womb in a similar release.

If Karma had been fucking anyone else, she likely would have succeeded in bringing them to an early release. However, these two studs had plenty of experience breaking down sluts, and they weren’t about to let her naughty body dictate their pace. Draven and Darius continued to pound into Karma, sending her into another eye-rolling climax that shook the entire table from the way she shuddered and jerked on the green felt surface. Tears of runny black mascara began to stream down Karma’s cheeks as her mouth was plundered ruthlessly, neck forced to bulge out to the shape of Darius’s cock. She didn’t even have the strength to keep her legs around Draven any longer, and they fell down once again to bounce weakly to the rhythm of his bitch-breaking thrusts.

Darius was the first to finish, and he announced it by grasping the back of Karma’s head and holding her still while he pushed deep until her nose was smothered in his coarse pubic hair. “Drink up, slut. It’s a Noxian delicacy,” he chuckled as rope after rope of steaming hot cum poured down her throat. Karma’s eyes, dulled by lust, gazed up at him blankly as she obediently gulped down every drop, not as if she had much choice. It burned going down, but once the warmth pooled in her stomach Karma couldn’t help but crave more. Even when he pulled away, she leaned forward to keep his tip in her mouth as long as possible just so she could suck out the last few dribbles of tasty seed.

Karma was so preoccupied with trying to greedily suck every bit of Darius’s cum that she didn’t even notice that Draven had pulled out of her cunt until she felt his ejaculate rain down upon her bare tummy. Droplets of white splattered across her dark brown skin, coating it in a thick glaze. Some of it even landed upon the fine silk of her dress, likely staining it forever with proof of their misdeeds. With every drop that touched her body, Karma released an ecstatic moan, though it was tinged with regret. “Why didn’t you…?” She groaned, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion from her multiple orgasms, and Karma’s head thumped against the table. “I wanted you to cum inside…”

“Oh?” asked Draven. He tapped the underside of his shaft against her pussy, sprinkling the last bits of cum all over her pelvis. “Hoping for a Noxian bastard, eh? We definitely got plenty of those running around Ionia already.”

“No. I just…” A shiver of lust ran up Karma’s spine when she realized what she was about to say. Her body didn’t just crave cock… It craved something more that she didn’t quite understand. 

But the brothers knew what was happening. Karma was spiraling the drain that led down a bottomless pit of sex and submission. Just like Lux before her, the Ionian was beginning to understand the pleasures of surrendering to cock. Her body already knew it, now her mind just needed to catch up. Darius knew it’d just take a bit more encouragement. “How’d you like your first taste of Noxian dick, slut?”

“Mmm, delishhioush…” babbled Karma, her tongue lolling out to lick at her lips. She could still taste the lingering flavor of his cock. “Can I… More…?” Karma couldn’t even properly form sentences like an adult. Not when this endless hunger still consumed her.

“We might be able to arrange that.” Darius grabbed her arms and pulled her body upright to sit on the edge of the table like before, though he had to hold Karma to keep her from limply falling back down. “But first you have to make a promise. Are you ready to commit yourself fully to being our Ionian fuckdoll?”

“I…” Something in the back of Karma’s mind started ringing, like she was about to make a terrible mistake. But she was in no proper state to heed such a warning, much less understand it. These men were offering to make that maddening itch finally go away, and all she had to do was make one tiny little pledge to forever be their willing cumdump. That wasn’t so bad, was it? “Yes!” she said all-too-quickly. “Yes, please! Just make me… Nnghh! Feel good again.”

The Noxians chuckled darkly and lifted their toy up off the table. “Don’t you worry about that,” said Draven. “We’re gonna fuck you so good you forget your name.” He let his brother take her in his arms, face-to-face so that their chests pressed together, and then took his place behind her back. Their cocks came within inches of each other before angling upward to their respective goals: the two holes that were made to be broken. Darius was the first to enter her, pulling Karma down and making her squeal at the sensation of being filled with cock once again, but it didn’t take long for Draven to follow suit. The holy woman didn’t even mutter a single word of protest when she felt his flared tip probe against her ass. Instead, she just leaned forward and shivered against Darius as slowly the first inch was pushed through. And then as soon as it was in, Draven thrust forward mercilessly and buried the rest in one fell swoop. “No time to relax! If you want to be our plaything, you go at our pace!”

“I-I understand,” whined Karma. The pain was sharp, but the rest of her body felt too good for it to have any lasting impact. Together with the cock stretching out her pussy, the sensation of being double stuffed on both ends was absolutely heavenly. “Ooohhhh!” Her moans poured forth freely as the two men began to move, sawing in and out of her body in synchronous rhythm. And they were not gentle with her. Karma was theirs now to treat however they wished, and right now they wanted nothing more than to teach her the folly of agreeing to be theirs. Most girls would be lucky if they could even walk after a night with the two brothers, but they had no reason to treat Karma as easily as they had others. The only way Karma would be going back home would be with a lesson of subservience to Noxian cock forever etched into her memory, along with the endless pleasure that could be gained from it.

The golden ornaments of her hair bobbed and swayed to the punishing rhythm of both men carving out permanent homes in Karma’s slick holes. Runny black makeup now caked nearly her entire face which, when combined with the open-mouthed drool dripping off her chin, contributed to the priestess’s total fuck-drunk look of ecstasy. “Use me!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs as another orgasm ripped through her overtaxed body. Never in her life had Karma felt so amazing, and she didn’t want it to ever stop even if it meant becoming nothing more than a cum-stuffed cocksleeve. 

“Dirty slut,” growled Darius as he pounded her pussy again and again, hard enough to make her perky tits wobble wildly. “Damn I’ve missed this. You Ionians were made to be conquered. Your lands and your bodies.”

Such a degrading insult should have sparked a deep-seated fury within Karma, but she was too far gone to even understand what he was saying. The only language she knew in that moment was filthy, ball-slapping sex, and all higher brain functions were diverted to that singular goal. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee!” she chanted obscenely before giving up entirely and just letting her mouth hang open in an endless series of breathless moans. One of her high-heels had even fallen off to reveal her bare foot while the other was just barely hanging on by the toes. In fact, Karma would have preferred to wrap her legs around Darius if he didn’t have an iron grip on both ankles to keep her legs spread wide for his plundering. She was held aloft purely by the strength of their cocks alone, with a little help from Draven whenever he’d grab her trim waist to steady her.

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Draven, his eyes focused entirely on the wonderous sight of Karma’s gaped asshole stretch around his girth. “Just like Demacians… But they’ll all learn their place in time.” He reached up to grab a fistful of Karma’s hair and pulled her back, bending her neck almost painfully so he could get a good look at that stupid expression on her face. “Isn’t that right?”

Karma’s amber eyes couldn’t focus on him or anything else; they were too busy glued to the top of her skull. “Hhuuuh… cuh-caawwk…” she whimpered before another scream signaled her next ruinous orgasm. Every climax just pushed her further away from the ideal vision of spiritual perfection that so many of her people idolized.

But just when there seemed to be no end in sight, Karma felt the telltale throb of their cocks about to reach their peak. Her heart rate spiked in anticipation, and she hoped desperately that they wouldn’t pull out and leave her wanting again. But when the cum-crazy slut felt the first spurt of seed splatter against her cervix, she knew that they had finally deemed her worth of a creamy reward. “Fuuuuuuuccckk!” shrieked Karma as she came one finally time, her body’s last-ditch effort to drain as much cum from their balls as possible. And it worked amazingly well. The brothers grunted in unison and shunted themselves fully into her holes to pump her full of hot spunk. Karma was tight, but her insides eagerly expanded to hold as much as possible, even though a few drops managed to escape and squirt onto the floor. 

When finally they had deposited as much into their cumdump as they were willing, Darius and Draven pulled out and dropped Karma onto her knees. The priestess fell over, momentarily dazed by the absence of their warmth in her empty holes, but then quickly she picked herself up to resume her duties. Mouth open and tongue extended, she tilted her head back and waited for them to do whatever they wished.

“That’s a good girl,” said Draven with a grin as he draped his flaccid yet still massive cock across her face, covering her right eye and most of her forehead. “You learn quickly.”

Darius followed suit to cover Karma’s other eye and left his nuts to press against her bottom lip. “She’s just another whore. Like the rest of them.”

“Yessshhh,” slurred Karma, her eyes unfocused and rolling around stupidly in her head. Her tongue was fully extended, but it wiggled around aimlessly without any intelligence to guide it until finally it slapped against someone’s shaft. Karma didn’t know whose, didn’t even care. She only recognized the wonderful taste of cock as she began to lick and slurp all the leftover cum running down the shaft. In time, the Ionian would devour it all and beg for the opportunity to do so again. This was where she belonged, where she wanted to be, and Karma would forever be grateful to the Noxians studs for teaching her that truth.


End file.
